


堡垒x麦克雷 人机预警

by shuidaochui



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), 守望先锋
Genre: M/M, Other, Overwatch - Freeform, 守望先锋 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuidaochui/pseuds/shuidaochui
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	堡垒x麦克雷 人机预警

预警  
预警  
预警  
ow同人  
堡垒x麦克雷

不能接受者勿进!

有部分设定是自设，不用在意细节安心吃肉就好。

“嗨，机器人——我是说，堡垒，你总有个名字吧。”  
“wo?”

麦克雷掐掉雪茄，只剩下堡垒头上蓝光。

它机械手臂往下脱节，手腕处往上抬起，机械手掌整整好搭在麦克雷肩膀上。

“捆住一个可以变形的堡垒，他们也还真是异想天开，”麦克雷笑起来，他叼着没点雪茄，“好了堡垒，他们在保护什么?说出来我就给你松绑。”

“wo，wzzzhoho。”  
麦克雷用维和者在绳索上开了几个大洞，铁索嘻哗啦砸在地上跟堡垒脚上。  
“说的真对，堡垒，现在带我去看看那个东西。”

堡垒迈了几步，他的枪管被锁链捆着，和他身后一个闪着红光箱子系在一起。  
“喔，这个主意不错，让杀戮机器保护最重要的东西。”  
“wooo!”  
“没有恶意，甜心。”

麦克雷扯开胶带，打开箱子，里面躺着一管试剂，红光正是从上面散发出来的。  
“嗨，反正我任务也不是这个，不如摔碎它看看会发生什么?”  
“hohowo——”  
“嗨开个玩笑——”麦克雷伸出右手拿起试剂，先是微微发热后来是滚烫，“该死!这玩意儿真他妈烫。”他一时没抓稳，试剂摔到地上，清脆破碎声伴随着粉红色气体扩散出来。

“百味草跟硝烟……不!这是强力魁惑剂，快走，堡垒，快。”麦克雷急忙往后退，他望门口处赶却被脚下铁索绊倒摔了个大跤。

气体扩散极快，一下子充满整个小仓库，麦克雷没来得及逃走，炽热席卷上来，灼热点燃了他身体的火。麦克雷跌跌撞撞站起来，杰西，杰西 你怎么会犯这种低级错误呢。

火燃着，这可比西部太阳还要灼人，他以前用过一次，那次可干疯了，失去意识跟自我，醒来是个好享受，但不是现在，不是出任务时候。

堡垒将冰冷枪管靠上来，托住麦克雷，魁惑剂对这个铁皮罐头一点作用都没有。

“嗨……赶快脱离这个鬼地方吧。”麦克雷勉强挪了几步，他的老兄弟涨得生疼，布料紧紧捆束愈发欲望，挪了几步以后，脚下一软，麦克雷直接倒到堡垒身上。

该说幸好他拒绝其他人陪同出任务吗，也就一个铁皮罐头看自己失态样子，该说不幸还是万幸。

机械冰冷而无情的身躯静静站着，蓝光在黑暗中格外显眼，堡垒笨重的身躯往后微微倾斜，底盘重重嗑到了地面上，震得靠在它身上麦克雷清醒过来。

“我大约是疯了，又或者在做梦吧。”  
麦克雷将手伸向堡垒布满划痕的外壳。

蓝光闪了闪，透过视面，堡垒观测到麦克雷正解开自己裤头，露出包裹在内裤之下的性器，那和堡垒所观测到其他物品不太不一样。

“wooo，wzhohowz——”  
几个机械音拉转着，麦克雷将那滚烫热量戳到堡垒立志形态的前壳上，那蓝光跟着堡垒头上蓝光一同闪了闪，堡垒下盘底脱节，脚部零件缩回鱼底盘凭借在一起，猛然托高高度让麦克雷直接坐在了上面。

“至少，你还不是一个冷酷无情铁皮罐头。”  
麦克雷叹口气，他面色潮红，裹在上身的简便型盔甲此时成为了累赘，它紧紧包裹住热度，让麦克雷更加摸不着边。

堡垒伸出那边类人形手，它传感功能有些损坏，手指笨拙扶上麦克雷的脸，接这个空挡，它拽下麦克雷帽子，好奇翻看。

麦克雷有些按捺不住，他摁住堡垒前胸部分外壳 在倆侧旁同样按钮，摁下，外壳脱节螺钉翻转，堡垒的右手枪管并拢与前壳拼在一起。

“wowo zehohowz!wz?”  
“跟某个矮人大叔学的……很棒吧。”

麦克雷将性器与枪管贴在一起磨蹭，透明液体顺着顶端溢出沾滑了堡垒枪管，蓝光闪烁照着麦克雷。

“子弹已经蓄势待发了。”  
麦克雷双手握住俩物磨蹭，冰冷枪管大大缓解了身体骚热，机械齿轮壳合声与堡垒身体里冷却管流动声音紧紧裹住麦克雷，枪管上海残留着硝烟味 这让麦克雷想起了旅行日子。

他将枪对准敌人，嚣张的，恐惧的，一幅幅面孔在耳边滑过，麦克雷手从顶端滑落至睾丸附近，点着根部又往上。

“嗨大甜心，准备好发射了吗?”  
“wo wowo soso ”

麦克雷转动枪管根部，自己性器被他一手握住，偏离了枪管，他手指在枪管根部一处关节扯动，又快速将手扒出，蓝光一瞬间闪烁变红，弹匣敲击着地面，子弹顺应射出，枪管朝上，大量子弹伴随着隐藏其中的灼白液体交织而出，打到天花板上，留下一排弹痕。

直到一个弹匣打完，弹壳乒乓散落地上，堡垒并没有换弹匣，而是留个空壳在那，红光才转为蓝光。

“wowowo!”  
“这可不是我跟那大叔学的。”

麦克雷戴上帽子 ，他一手撑住堡垒胸壳部分，顺手摸过“e54”序号。

“一般我可不会那么粗暴，哈……不过你也听不懂甜言蜜语不是吗?”  
“hoooowo——”  
“好吧好吧，是个不错的数字。”

特质枪管顶端冷却很快，为了便于杀戮机器更快打出子弹，上面不算滚烫，残留着温暖。  
麦克雷将裤头扯下一半，露出其中被肛毛围着洞穴，对准枪口按了下来。

“hoooo woo wzzz ”  
“哈……这玩意比我……唔……想象中要长……”

传感器分析成果使得堡垒困惑不已，它盯着眼前麦克雷藏在帽子下充满情欲的脸，于是堡垒做了尝试，它加大功率运转内核，冷却管加大流动频率，机体开始颤动并过热。

麦克雷很快注意到这一点，他伸手拍拍堡垒方块脑袋。

“哈哈，谢了，不过没必要，伙计。”

堡垒空枪管一直往上顶去，企图射弹，但没有子弹缘故，只剩推进针钟一次一次敲击撞捶，麦克雷收缩穴口，紧紧包裹住枪管震动，他大口大口喘气，汗液顺着下巴滴落，滴到了堡垒外壳上。

西部牛仔轻笑一声，慢慢往下调整姿势企图吞入更深，那处性器重新挺立起，高高扬起，麦克雷接着堡垒外壳，缓直腰，臀部开始上下抽插。

“刚刚枪声好像就是这里……!”  
“第三仓库里有什么……可恶”

自己运气还真是差到没边了，他手贴住维和者，身下动作越发急促。

“就是这!”  
举着武器士兵一脚踹开了门。  
“唔!这是什么味道……!”

砰!砰!

情欲让他动作慢了几分，开枪却刻在骨子里，硝烟穿透了气体，命中俩人。至少被干屁股，我也还是有点实力的嘛，麦克雷自嘲想道，硝烟还未消去。

他的屁股没有停下，顺着震动一上一下，性器挤压出更多透明液体，堡垒模糊发出几个音节。

“ze wo”  
“哦?啊，是杰西。”  
“ze xo”  
“杰西。”  
“ze zi”  
“好样的。”

魁惑剂顺着刚打开的门飘散出来，麦克雷总算恢复一些力气跟动作，他快速摸自己性器，前端震动，情欲涌上，顺着一发嘶哑低吼，点点白灼滴落在堡垒前壳和蓝光上。

“wowo hohoooop”

麦克雷重新站起来，他快速系好腰带，情欲在他脸上还没下去，不过只有一位冰冷冷机器在欣赏。

“算我欠你一份人情，堡垒。”  
“现在，去把那个把魁魔惑剂放着的混蛋给扔进油锅里吧。“  
“Woooo” 

作者: 


End file.
